


【Thesewt】蛋糕的正确食用方式

by ezrealmap



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrealmap/pseuds/ezrealmap
Summary: 圣诞贺文  小破车 pwp abo慎alpha 忒休斯omega 纽特





	【Thesewt】蛋糕的正确食用方式

红色的蛋糕胚上均匀的涂抹着乳白色的奶油，翻糖做的圣诞老人和圣诞树并排插在奶油里，甜腻的味道透过纸盒子传出来。忒休斯不太喜欢甜食，不过纽特对甜食情有独钟。

忒休斯拎着蛋糕打开了房门，“纽特，我回来了。”

忒修斯没有看见他的弟弟，空气中的蜂蜜味浓烈的刺鼻。

"纽特，你还好吗？"忒修斯敲了敲门。

"忒修斯…我…我好难受。"纽特的声音带着不同于往常的粘腻，像蛋糕上纯白的奶油。

忒修斯走进了纽特的房间，那股蜂蜜味扑面而来，纽特蜷缩在被子里，漏出被子的那部分皮肤泛起浅浅的粉红色。

纽特的信息素让他难以控制自己。

袖子被拉住了，纽特带着水光的墨绿色眼睛注视着忒修斯，"我想要你，my bro。"

忒修斯俯下身吻住了纽特的唇，纽特闻到了他身上辛辣又带些苦涩的龙舌兰酒的味道，那是熟悉的属于忒修斯的信息素的味道，仅仅是闻到忒休斯的味道就让他的小穴湿润起来，温热的液体从那里流出。

被子被掀开了，忒休斯解开纽特衬衫的扣子，用手轻轻揉捏着纽特胸前粉色的两点，难抑的呻吟声从纽特口中传出，乳首逐渐挺立起来又因动情而泛着暧昧的红色。

凉凉的奶油接触到敏感的乳首，纽特颤抖了一下，白色的奶油衬得乳首更加艳红。

“唔...忒休斯…好凉”

忒休斯含住了纽特的乳首，用舌头在上面打转。

“嗯…嗯啊…”破碎的呻吟声被忒休斯用嘴堵住。

忒休斯把还未融化的奶油用舌头送进了纽特的嘴里，“阿尔忒弥斯，你真甜。”

忒休斯褪下了纽特的裤子还有他已经被体液弄湿的内裤，他看着纽特的小穴在冰冷的空气的刺激下不住的收缩。

“别看那里…哥哥”纽特用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，而他那敏感的小穴又吐出了一股股的清液。

忒休斯用手指沾上奶油，借着体液的润滑伸进了纽特温暖的后穴，感受到异物进入的内壁紧紧地咬住了忒休斯的手指。

“放松一点我的阿尔忒弥斯，你太紧了。”忒休斯用手抚慰着纽特已经挺立的性器。

前端的快感让纽特的后穴稍稍放松了，忒休斯的手指在他的后穴慢慢抽送。随着手指的抽出，替代的是炙热的舌尖，忒休斯用舌头舔弄着纽特的小穴，灵巧的舌尖把那些香甜的奶油勾了出来。纽特在剧烈的快感下达到了第一次高潮，米白色的精液喷射在他的小腹上。

“进来，标记我…忒休斯”高潮后的空虚感让omega不安，他渴求与自己的alpha结合。

忒休斯将他早已挺立的性器插入了纽特的小穴，坚挺滚烫的柱体在体内冲撞着，内壁适应着柱身的尺寸，将它紧紧包裹住。敏感点被碾压的快感让纽特颤动着又达到了高潮。忒休斯开始大幅度的抽动起来，每次都狠狠地撞上那敏感的点，小穴不断的分泌着透明的体液。忒休斯抵上了纽特的生殖腔，一下下的顶弄让那敏感的内壁被顶开了一条缝隙，忒休斯用力一挺身，插入了那紧密的生殖腔。

滚烫的精液在纽特夹杂着呻吟的惊呼下喷洒在生殖腔内，忒休斯在纽特的体内成结。

“我爱你，我亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯，我的小月亮。”

牙齿刺破了纽特腺体外的皮肤，甜美的蜂蜜交杂着苦涩辛辣的龙舌兰，恰到好处的相融合，空气中只剩下醇香甜腻的酒味和蛋糕的香甜气味。

忒休斯不爱吃甜食

除了某些时候


End file.
